She's crazy
by sparkling swine
Summary: Damon works for Emily Bennett, and can't wait to quit his job after being assigned to take care of her niece, Bonnie Bennett. It is a diferent type of story, bear with me! (Bamon AU)
1. Chapter 1

He would never forget that day, for as long as he lived. Every time he thought about it, his cheeks burned with shame and his eyes flashed with anger.

It was just a casual get-together for her and her friends, celebrating a high-school graduation. The drinks flowed liberally, as liberally as the dance music in the background, as liberally as the laughter and merriment. He had gone to the bar to fetch them both some drinks. As he approached her and her friends, she smiled at him. He returned her smile, never believing how lucky he was to be with her.

* * * * *  
Bonnie Bennett was easily the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Her dark hair hung down in symmetrical bangs and layers, framing her small face, green eyes and button mouth to perfection. Her slender frame sported her dark skin with class, and her toned legs and arms were the result of Pilates weekly classes. She was of smaller than her friends, what made her even cuter.

He'd first laid eyes on her and had been instantly smitten. When he learned that she was a Bennett, like his "boss", Emily Bennett, he knew that she was way out of his league.

"Demon, I need you to do me a favor and pick Bonnie up after her pilates class tomorrow, she lost her driving license and needs a ride" Emily intoned as she dashed to the room.

"Uh, it's Damon, ma'am," Damon said.

Some 'favor,' having the intern pick up Bonnie at a pilates class on a Saturday. It was Saturday, a day off, and Damon and his girlfriend had made plans to go to the beach. As an intern, Damon wasn't getting paid for the work he did at the office, and wouldn't be getting paid for picking up Bonnie and ferrying her wherever she wanted to go after her match. And Damon would be getting no recognition or accolades from Emily Bennett either.

What he did get was the loss of one girlfriend; Elena just didn't understand Damon's willingness to put Emily Bennett ahead of his own personal life.

"Elena, any sacrifices I make today will pay off in the long run," he had argued.

Bonnie got into the twelve year old Toyota he drove and asked if he would be a dear and run her to the Grill for a light lunch she was supposed to be having with her grandmother. He could tell all the effort on Pilates was paying off; she was in a happy, playful mood. She could also tell that he was not in a happy, playful mood.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Demon, right?"

"It's Damon," he mumbled.

"Oh, I am so sorry, My aunt Emily said some guy named Demon would be picking me up," she apologized.

He proceeded to tell her, truthfully, that he and his girlfriend had made plans to go to the beach that day, but he'd had to cancel because of picking her up.

"Let me make it up to you," she said and dug her cell phone out of her purse. "What's Elena's address?"

She ordered a bouquet of flowers to be delivered to Elena within the hour.

"She'll be ready for you," Bonnie smiled and fumbled in her lap for a moment. "And you'll be ready for her."

"Ta ta!" she gaily said as she got out of his car. She smiled mischievously and sucked her bottom lip while looking at him. He nearly pulled out in front of a taxicab and she laughed merrily and disappeared into The Grill.

Elena was appeased, until the next time Emily foisted another extracurricular assignment onto the intern.

"Aw, what's wrong, Demon?" Bonnie cooed as she flounced into his car.

"Same shit, different day," Damon said without correcting her and put the car into drive.

"This Elena is completely unreasonable," Bonnie announced. "But, don't worry, I'll make it up to you."

She had him pull over by a clump of trees. She leaned over his seat, so close he could smell the recent sweat on her, and the smell of the bloody marry she'd just finished drinking.

"Do you like the way I smell? " she whispered.

His erection was slowly and weirdly coming to life. She was too close. He would deny he was getting excited if he was asked about it.

"Then you'll love the way I taste" she whispered, and kissed him. Then giggled as she kicked her shoes off, then struggled out of her yoga pants in the car seat.

He wasn't really sure of what was going on, but his hands were, and they wanted to touch her. Bonnie held his hand and drove it to between her legs, making it move in a way she could pleasure herself with.

Damon was perplex. Still, couldn't move his hands off. She was releasing small grunts and moans. That made him harder, in case he was wondering if that was really going on. His body was in full mode of taking her right there, but his mind was in shock.

While he battled and debated inside his head to the sound of her moans, He could fel on the tip of his fingers her fluids, coming down slowly, but rich and heavy.

Bonnie put his hand back on his lap, petted him on his head, then pulled her yoga pants back on.

"Here," she giggled and shoved her panties into his shirt pocket. "See? Now your afternoon is complete. Now, come on, I need to get home in time for my friends little reunion. It start at three,so I suggest you go fast." She smiled **sociopathy** to him.

She giggled again as she pulled her boots on and playfully snapped her fingers at him as he turned on the car.

"Come on, I don't want to miss the party" she smiled.

"Hey Demon" Emily called out as Damon downloaded the latest files from a newly acquired account. "Bonnie needs an escort to the Prom tomorrow night."

"It's Damon, ma'am" Damon mumbled.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, of course, my mistake," Emily said as she strolled away. "Black tie, you know."

He was introduced to her circle of friends, all young people born into their money, all with no real idea of who to work, how to support themselves. He felt included into their circle, though, as Bonnie did not introduce him as 'My Aunt's Intern,' but instead as 'My dear friend, Damon' If they thought him out of place, they did not let on. They listened intently as he discussed the merits of diversifying, making sure to parlay some into precious metals. They discussed politics and did not belittle his position against abortion.

The evening was finished and he walked her to her house door.

"Thank you, Damon" she gushed at her door and opened it.

"I had a lovely time," she whispered into his ear, then lightly pressed her lips to his.  
-

"Hi Aunty," she chirped as Damon and Emily sat at the breakfast table on Monday morning, going over the week's agenda. She kissed her Aunt's cheek, and then stepped back.

She smiled at Damon over Emily's shoulder, and raised the hem of her sundress. After showing him the slightest hint of her black lace underwear, she dropped it again and giggled at Damon's consternation.

"Aunt Emily, I have another Pilates Class this Saturday, okay?" she said and leaned over to show Damon that she was not wearing a bra.

"Um, okay, okay, um, another, that's the twenty third, right?" Emily mumbled as she looked at hir PDA.

"Gee I wonder who'll be picking her up," Damon muttered to himself.

It came as no surprise to him when he was delegated that task on Friday.

"Oh, poo, I couldn't foccus today," Bonnie sniffed when Damon asked her how it went, then brightened considerably. "But Matt's having a party, a little get-together at his place tonight. Please tell me you can come! That is, if Elena won't mind?"

"Elena's history," Damon admitted. "So, black tie, suit, what?"

"Blazer and tie is fine," Bonnie said and squeezed Damon's thigh, dangerously close to his cock.

-


	2. Chapter 2

When his internship with Emily Bennett ended, there was no party, no fanfare, just a handshake and a 'good luck with your future, young man.' But a moment after he left the building, his cell phone rang and Bonnie invited him to a luncheon the following Saturday.  
"Don't think you're going to get rid of me, now that you're no longer my aunt's intern," she waggled her finger at him over the artichoke salad and watercress sandwiches at Grill's.  
Even though it had been Bonnie had invited him, Damon was stuck with the fifty-nine dollar bill.  
Their relationship progressed over the next five months; often he was an overnight guest at her private apartment.  
"Oh, hi, Demon," Emily said as she walked past Damon and Bonnie as Damon, Bonnie, and Bonnie's mother, Abby, sat at the breakfast table on the veranda.  
"Aunt Emily,it's Damon,"Bonnie snapped and Damon's heart leapt with joy; Bonnie was being nice to him...maybe now Emily would get his name.

"We're just having a little get-together; barbie is celebrating her bday," she cheerfully said. "nice shirt and pants are fine. Pick me up at nine, okay?"  
"barbie" was the not so secret name they called Caroline Forbes behind her back. Her mother, Doctor Liz Forbes was a world-renowned plastic surgeon, very instrumental in the advances in non-invasive fat removal. Fortunately, she used some of her talents on her was a fitting nickname for her. She was sweet, funny, and her father was beyond wealthy, so she was deemed 'one of them' by the crowd that Bonnie ran with.  
"Here, be a dear and get us some more drinks," Bonnie said and thrust her empty glass into his hand.  
She smiled at him and he returned her smile as he approached the small throng.  
"Here, boy, come on, here boy," she said loudly and several people laughed. She whistled and patted her thigh, as if calling a dog.  
He put the drinks down on a low table, turned and left the party, the laughter ringing in his ears.

-  
Damon graduated with honors, then sought a Master's Degree and again graduated with honors. A small investment firm considered themselves lucky to acquire him and he immediately set to work. Within two months of his coming on-board at Norman's and Associates, their clientele had doubled and the profits of their clientele had increased as well.  
Emily Bennett frowned. The reports that had come over from her London affiliate was disturbing, to say the least. According to them, someone at her firm had authorized the unloading of several key stocks, at a time when their values were artificially depressed. His Tokyo branch called, highly irate over his unwarranted withdrawal from their holdings. Tel Aviv did not bother to call or e-mail, simply sent the files via courier.  
"What in the fuck is going on here, Flaus?" she thundered at Klaus, her newest intern.  
Within a month, Emilly Bennett's personal investments were wiped out and she was in arrears to the tune of five billion dollars. The investment firm that she had built from the ground up was bankrupt and filing for Chapter eleven. This filing was denied and their assets were seized and liquidated.  
"Don't worry," she smugly told Abby. "I've got about one hundred million in the Bahamas, we'll be fine."  
"You mean, the money you had transferred back to our U.S. accounts?" she shrilled at her  
She paled as she waved the bank statement under her nose.  
"If you leave me now, you leave just as broke as you were when you got here, and it will prove that you are a shitty ass sister that leaves people when they need you the most" she snarled at her.  
"Bull shit," she laughed. "My attorney said if I filed you stole from our family before a judgment is levied against you, I own everything I received"

"Mother of God," Emily groaned as she glanced at the empty safe deposit boxes. Abby had beaten her to the vault by three days. Unfortunately for her, the US Marshals anticipated the existence of safe deposit boxes and had picked up up right outside of the bank.  
Emily locked himself in her bedroom. Outside, the Marshals were removing all things of value.  
"Ma'am, if you do not step aside, I will have you arrested," one of the marshals told Bonnie as he dumped her handcrafted tennis rackets into a box. They both heard the gunshot.  
They had to kick the door down and inside they found Emily Bennett, gun stilling her hand, eyes wide open and unseeing. The Marshals were unperturbed as Bonnie screamed at them, declaring them all murderers.

Emily's funeral was a somber one. Most of her business associates, having abandoned her in the last days of her life, also abandoned her in death. They too were being stripped of their earnings, judgments were being levied against them, and clients that had lost their own investments were suing them. Many of them put the blame squarely on their mentor and leader, Emily Bennett.

Bonnie Bennett sat primly and tearfully accepted the condolences of the few that did attend. She squinted, a little surprised, at the appearance of Damon Salvatore at Emily's funeral. He looked at the casket, the meager floral arrangements, and the sparse gathering of people, and nodded in satisfaction.  
"Bet you remember my name now, self-centered bastard," he said to the corpse, then with a smug smirk to Bonnie, turned and left.

Damon was actually surprised at how easy it had been. Like most people in power, Emily believed herself to be invulnerable and used the same password for all of her accounts. Like most people, she never believed it could happen to her. But all it takes is someone with the right information and a cell phone and laptop computer.

Bonnie was thoroughly unprepared to be a pauper. She had a high school degree, true enough and had never worked a day in her life and did not have the faintest idea of where to go or what to do.

As many of her friends were suddenly in the same shape as herself, Bonnie had nowhere to turn when the court ordered her from her home and her apartment. Jobless and penniless, she was now homeless. Abby Bennett had simply disappeared, and did not return her daughter's repeated calls.

"What do you mean, 'denied?'"?Bonnie shrilled as the waiter grim-facedly told her that her credit card had been denied. Fortunately for her, a nearby patron graciously paid her bill.

"Bonnie, I'd love to help, but I'm looking for work too," friend after friend told her.

"I'll do my best," Bonnie tearfully promised the unsympathetic woman at the employment agency. She'd seen more and more of these spoiled little brats tramping in here looking for work ever since the financial institutions in Virginia began folding and collapsing.

Damon enjoyed a leisurely lunch at Grill's, enjoyed the fawning treatment the waiters gave to him. He dropped a hundred dollar bill and did not wait for the change.  
"Oh, thank you sir," the waiter practically lapped at him as he left the restaurant.  
"Barbie!" he called out as a familiar face strolled past.  
He remembered her; it had been at her party that Bonnie had thoroughly humiliated him. He remembered all the faces at that party, all their reactions at his humiliation. All had laughed at him, except Caroline Forbes. She had looked absolutely stricken at Bonnie's cruelty. For that reason, and that reason alone, Doctor Forbes had been spared Damon's skillful manipulations and buyouts.  
"Sorry, I know barbie's not your real name, but I never did hear anyone say what it was," he said as he walked up to her.  
"Uh, it's Caroline," she stammered. "I'm sorry, do I know...?"  
"Damon, Damon Salvatore. I dated Bonnie Bennett shortly," he said and began to walk with her, step for step.  
"I'm sorry," she shook her head again. "I still don't..."  
"At your bday party," he said tightly. "'Here boy! Come here!'"  
"Oh, my God!" she laughed out loud. "How have you been? You look great!"  
She told him that she was working her mother's practice learning enough so she chose her major to be the same as her mom. With smiles and hugs, she agreed to see him for dinner that next day.  
At dinner, Caroline smiled and laughed and Damon found that hard veneer he'd put on after Bonnie's humiliation fading away.

"Thanks, Damon," she smiled as he walked her to her apartment. "I don't remember when I'd ever had so much fun!"  
"Well, I hope we can do it again," he smiled at her as she unlocked her door.  
"You mean, like a date?" she gasped and looked at him.  
"Uh, yeah, yeah, like a date," he stammered. "I mean, what did you think this was?"  
"This was a date?" she asked, in awe. "I've never been out on a date before!you know...boys are too scared of dating me, and they say Im made out of plastic"  
"Plastic?" said Damon  
"Yeah...plastic surgery...which is true, but I dont care you know..."  
Her kisses were clumsy but very enjoyable and she breathlessly agreed to a second date. With a few more kisses, she finally let herself into her apartment and he walked down to his Mercedes-Benz with a smile.

The next day, Bonnie was absolutely stunned by the elaborate floral arrangement that was brought to her mother's practice. It was too large to fit on her desk, so she had to set it on a table in the doctor's lounge. She had difficulty walking with it, but refused to let even one petal fall from it as she lugged it the thirty-two blocks to her apartment.

"Oh, Honey, I am so sorry!" Damon moaned when she laughingly told him of her trouble getting it home. "Next time I'll have them delivered to your house!"  
"Better not!" she laughed. "Everyone at work was so jealous!"  
If they were jealous of the flowers, her new diamond bracelet really raised the jealousy bar to a new level. She laughed and cried at the simple note that accompanied it. "This may be a little easier to carry home."

Bonnie walked home tiredly. The first time that bitch at the employment agency had called about the waitress job, Bonnie had told her that was too far beneath her. A month later, waitnessing wasn't beneath her. But the manager had told her that someone new had just bought the restaurant and her job might be cut.  
"I mean, I could be persuaded to try to keep you on," he said while looking at her chest.

Damon smiled as he looked around at his newest acquisition. He'd bought a restaurant with his own personal wealth; Norman & Associates had nothing to do with this. The manager was trying to grovel and assert himself as a leader at the same time, quite amusing to Damon.  
"And here's Lexi, she's been with us for, what, going on ten years?" the manager was saying.  
"Yeah, you know, while I'm waiting for Broadway to come calling," the brassy blonde said and smiled.  
"There is one more waitress, Bonnie, but she's not on duty right now, just got off in fact," the manager said as Damon choked, looking over the work schedule.  
"Uh huh,Bonnie you said? her last name would be...?" Damon asked  
"Bennett, sir"  
Damon didnt know what to say, but he felt devilishly happy.

Caroline looked around at his apartment in awe and in trepidation. They'd been dating for three months and she was finally in his apartment. They were going to do it; they were going to make love. The furnishings screamed wealth; the carpet alone, she knew, had to cost well over fifteen thousand dollars. She knew the hardwood floors that went from his foyer through to the living room were Australian hardwood, at least thirty five thousand per room. Yet, none of it was ostentatious or pretentious.

He smiled at her and handed her a glass of champagne.  
"We don't have to." he began softly.  
"No!" she cried out, and then softened. "Damon, I want to. I think I'm in love with you."  
"Baby face, I KNOW I'm in love with you," he smiled and lightly kissed her fingers.  
Bonnie had taught him well; Caroline was completely spent from the many orgasms his tongue brought her to. She curled up into his arms and wept silently at how good love felt.

"But you didn't, um, we didn't," she murmured as he pulled the covers over them. "You didn't stick your thing in me."  
"What?" he laughed out loud. Why was him surrounding himself with girls still in her teens?  
"You know," she blushed hotly. "We didn't fuck."  
"We can fix that right now," he smiled and she gasped as his cock rested against the middle of her legs.

* * *

**I want you guys to know that I have wrote this story a long time ago, I was really young and this is the why it is so silly and short. I like to consider myself a better writer now.**

**I have new stories, that I write in my blogspot and maybe I'll transfer them to here.**

**I'm not really going to change this story, just the names of course, so it might get really raw sometimes, hope you all bear with me.**


End file.
